1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hydraulic motors. More particularly, it pertains to hydraulic motors in which spent hydraulic or working fluid is discharged from the motor substantially parallel to the axis of the motor rotor.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many domestic, commercial and industrial applications in which hydraulic or water motors may be used to advantage. Water motors can be used where brushing or polishing tasks are to be performed in the presence of water, either as such or as a solvent or carrier for a detergent, polishing compound or the like.
Hydraulic motors previously known are large, cumbersome and expensive devices. Such characteristics of existing water motors detract from their use in situations where such motors might otherwise be used to considerable advantage. Thus, in domestic applications, water motors could be, but are not presently, used extensively in car washing, floor washing, and other uses. Similarly, in commercial and industrial applications the size and weight of known water or hydraulic motors complicates many polishing operations.
One cause for the disadvantages of existing or previously described water motors has been in the inability to produce a compact, light-weight, water motor which can be grasped in one hand and which can be used effectively with relatively low water pressures, such as the water pressures typically encountered in residential situations. Also, known or previously described water motors are inefficient in terms of the amount of torque which they can generate for a given level of pressure of applied working liquid. As a result, currently available or previously described water motors are generally unacceptably large and complicated.
A need exists for a lightweight, simple, effective, efficient, and economic hydraulic motor capable of producing relatively high torque levels in terms of applied working liquid pressure. The satisfaction of this need will result in the provision of a product of considerable utility in domestic, commercial and industrial applications.
In the preparation of the present document, the following U.S. patents were specifically considered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,395,092, 2,806,236, 3,626,265, 3,824,045, 3,864,780 and 3,865,085.